


And the world marches on

by casuallystabbingyourheart



Category: Daybreak (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casuallystabbingyourheart/pseuds/casuallystabbingyourheart
Summary: Death is not the end, but it seems like it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	And the world marches on

Your first reaction is anger. You rage. Rage against everyone. Rage against the world and its unfairness. Against your mother who took you away. Against your father who died before seeing you again. But most of all, against yourself for not talking to him in his last moments.

Sam is nothing but an outlet. You blame her because she’s there. You blame her because it’s so much easier than blaming yourself.

You think of all the things you should have done. All the things you should have said. It’s too late anyway. He’s gone. Never again will you see his goofy smile. His cheesy sayings. The warmth of his hands when he pats your back. Never again will he teach you anything. He’s gone, never to come back.

You ask why. Why must good men be gone and bad men thrive. Why did he die when there was still so much you wanted to tell him. To share with him. He’s gone and nothing will reach him anymore.

He’s gone forever and your world has ended. And yet the world marches on. After all, it does not stop for any petty human tragedy.

He’s gone and there’s nothing to be done.


End file.
